Exit Wounds Tag
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Fixing the JJ/Emily talk at the beginning of Exit Wounds then throwing something in at the end. HP hints of JRo and MG


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. I hate my brain. I'm trying to get ready for bed and this pops into my head! I was not happy with JJ in the last episode for trying to get Emily to go out with Mick. So this is my version of how that talk should have gone and then a little something thrown onto the end of the episode. Have fun!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ watched Emily as she came up with reasons not to call Mick. JJ smirked. She knew the real reason her friend wouldn't date someone else.

"Alright, if you won't ask Mick out," JJ said. "what about Hotch?"

Emily almost dropped her coffee, along with Garcia's. That would have ended badly.

"What about Hotch?" Emily asked.

JJ shrugged. "You two seem to have something, why not ask him out?"

Emily did a good mimic of a fish out of water for a moment before clearing her throat.

"How about, because he's my boss?" Emily said.

JJ gave a dismissive wave of her hand. "Please, like you two would be the first to cross that line. Give me a real reason. None of the ones you spouted out for Mick, I want a real reason why asking Hotch out would be a bad idea."

Emily tried to think of something, anything for why it would be a bad idea. But mind was coming up with nothing helpful. Yeah he was her boss, but like JJ said, they wouldn't be the first to cross that line. Yes, he now had Jack full time but she knew from spending time with the little boy he liked her and Hotch had no problem with her being around Jack. Failing to come up with a reason, Emily aimed a glare at her friend.

"I hate you." she said.

JJ laughed. "I know."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily leaned against the inn's porch, just staring at the view. It really was breath taking. She had lived in a lot of places in her life and she had to admit, this really took it as far as sights went.

"You seem lost in thought."

Emily turned and found Dave beside her. "Just thinking about the view and something JJ said to me before the case."

Dave crossed his arms. "Wanna share with the class?"

Emily smirked. She had to. "You're more the teacher then a member of the class."

Dave chuckled. "You got me there. So I'll rephrase. Wanna share with the teacher?"

Emily sighed and faced the view again. She thought about lying but this was Dave she was talking with. It wouldn't work. So, after a quick glance around, Emily told him.

"She told me I should ask Hotch out."

Dave nodded. "She's right. I've been trying to get Aaron to see that for almost a year now." he saw Emily's shocked look and laughed. "Emily, you and Aaron are the only ones that don't see how you feel. Reid's picked up on it and you know if Reid sees it, it's plan as day to everyone else."

Emily groaned. "You have to be joking me."

Dave shook his head. "Sorry kid, I'm not. He's still inside, go talk to him. Morgan's off talking with Garcia so we'll still be here for a bit."

Emily watched Dave walk off to where JJ was standing before turning back to the inn. With a shake and sudden shot of courage, Emily stepped back inside. She found Hotch sitting on one of the couches, looking at his cell phone. Deciding if she was going to ask him out, she could be a bit nosy, Emily moved to his side and sat down.

"We're in one of the most beautiful places in the world and you're inside." Emily said. "Tell me what's wrong with that."

To Emily's surprise, Hotch smiled. But then, he'd been surprising her all case by calling her by her first name.

"I'm just looking at a picture of Jack." Hotch said. "I took it two days before we left. He and my brother were playing football and Jack tackled Sean."

Emily looked at the picture and smiled at the sight of Jack sitting on the chest of who Emily assumed was Sean Hotchner.

"He looks proud." Emily said, referring to the smile on Jack's face.

"He was." Hotch said. "That was the first time and only tackle he got on Sean. Neither of us had the heart to tell Jack, Sean let him tackle him."

Emily nodded. "Definitely better to let him think he got one up on his uncle."

Hotch nodded his agreement. Hitting a few buttons, he put his phone away and looked at Emily.

"You called me out on being inside, so what are you doing in here?" Hotch asked.

Emily chuckled. "We have friends who feel the need to butt into our lives."

Hotch didn't even have to guess. "Dave and JJ."

"Yup." Emily said. "JJ before the case and Dave just now."

"Should I even ask?" Hotch said.

"I'm guessing if you think hard enough, you'll get it on your own." Emily said.

Hotch just looked at her for a moment before what she was saying connected in his head. He dropped his head back. They were at it again. Dave had been trying for almost a year to get Hotch to ask Emily out and JJ was right along with Dave, doing the same to Emily.

"They're not going to give up, are they?" Emily asked.

Hotch shook his head. "I doubt it. Not until we give in. Remind me on the flight home to push Dave out of the plane."

Emily laughed. "I'll help." she cleared her throat. "So, how about dinner when we get home?"

Hotch smiled, not at all surprised Emily decided to take the first step. "Dinner sounds perfect to me."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

A little more wordy then the two normally are but it's fun, playful and worked nicely. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
